User talk:Rgilbert27
Welcome Rgilbert27 re:Aze1 Okay, you did not input the source, licensing template, image categories, and the image was not named properly (it should describe the image instead of just "Aze1". 23:02, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Well, the image name is wrong (it is not descriptive), so I had to delete it. So you should re-upload it under a more accurate name, and add all the information required by the guidelines. The issue is that you uploaded it with improper titling and lack of info. 04:10, September 1, 2017 (UTC) It was . The guy just removed the image for the fruit in the box, and placed the one where Luffy eating it. I am not sure if that was an episode image or the special episode image. 04:39, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Okay, then you can get the image there, or ask Madara1919 to get it again. 05:18, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Re: Forum You can start forums by going to the appropriate section in Forum:Index and then adding a new topic. But if you just have questions, ask on the admin talk pages or join our Discord server for easier communication. 20:06, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Categories Categories need to be plural, so your category should be Artists rather than Artist. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 02:42, September 6, 2017 (UTC) Though I don't recommend making an artists category. Technically Luffy would be in there since he's drawn stuff, and we haven't had any professional artists in the series. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 02:44, September 6, 2017 (UTC) We don't really have anything to back it up though since art is completely subjective; we don't have any solid ground to include "good" artists like Carrot and Usopp and leave out bad ones like Luffy and Kanjuro because that's not how categories should work. If someone was a sniper but was bad at it, we would still include them in the Snipers category, and Sniper is a much more well-defined classification than Artist is. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 16:29, September 6, 2017 (UTC) Luffy's Relationship The discussion has been moved to Talk:Monkey D. Luffy/Relationship#Treearrangement. Please comment there. Rhavkin (talk) 04:32, September 7, 2017 (UTC) Protection will last until the discussions have been resolved. I've fixed the reference. 18:04, September 7, 2017 (UTC) re:Appearances, Bombs and Real World If you want to change the appearances and resources to that level, you'd have to make a forum to suggest to the entire wiki community, since it would be a massive change that everyone may not be used to. Personally, I wouldn't, since with "eye-color" and "skin-color" could be hard to tell due to anime differences with manga, and such. If you want to make a page for "bombs" then it's best to gather sufficient information and remember to source them. I would have a hard time looking back myself. But if you have enough info, then give it a go. We once tried to make pages for voice actors and such, but those are way too distant with the series, so we got rid of all of them. We do have pages like FUNimation and VIZ here, in One Piece Wiki. We update them accordingly (or at least if someone has time to do so). If you're talking about things like "Davy Jones" that the Davy Back Fight is derived from, or the real life Blackbeard, then no: we once tried that as well, but decided it's too cluttered, and got rid of all of them. 23:00, September 10, 2017 (UTC) Bombs can get a page. Though I think "Explosives" would be a better title. I agree with Yata on the other points as well. 20:39, September 11, 2017 (UTC) Your Forum Hey there. Please put the ideas you have for this wiki in the forum instead of just mentioning the messages you left for our admins. I may read that stuff, but a lot of people won't. You won't get anyone (myself included) to respond if your forum lacks content. 00:54, September 11, 2017 (UTC) The Stuff You Suggested I'm not entirely clear on what you mean with how you want to revamp sources. I have nothing against making a page on bombs, but bring it up in the forum. As for the real world pages, we did that once, mainly for voice actors and pirate bases. They became very difficult to maintain and keep up to date, so we decided near unanimously to delete the pages and make all links externals to Wikipedia, where they are much more well maintained. We cut them down to only the necessary real world pages, and things have been much easier ever since. 06:02, September 12, 2017 (UTC) Re: Zeff You are able to make uploads and edits yourself. That's the quickest way to get things done here. Other users have no obligation to make edits for you. If it's something that actually needs an admin to do, like editing a protected page, then that's different. Spamming me about this Zeff thing isn't gonna get it done any faster. 16:34, September 17, 2017 (UTC) Devil Fruits Your edit was unnecessary and made the headers more confusion. Also, this is an official warning not to instigate edit wars. 09:34, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Your Edits Please stop what you are doing, your edits on the page counts are wrong. The rule is to count spreads as two pages, that includes inside the chapter, and the color spreads. Please revisit your edits and make sure you understand what you are doing before you start something you know nothing of. 16:36, September 26, 2017 (UTC) I appreciate your attempt at referencing, but I reread chapter 52 and the chapter actually has 21 pages. You have to count the cover as two pages, because that's how it appears in the volume itself. 12:19, September 27, 2017 (UTC)